Historiker und Biographen
Dies ist eine Auflistung aller angegebenen Historiker, Biographen, Geschichtsforscher und Autoren, deren Namen in den Artikeln auftauchen, und einer Auswahl ihrer Bücher. ABC * Alcock, Leslie - Professor für Archäologie an der Universität von Glasgow, führender Archäologe für das Frühmittelalter von Britannien * Allen, Charles Grant Blairfindie - (1848-1899); kanadischer Wissenschaftler und Autor, Vertreter der Evolutionstheorie ** An English Shire (1882) * Ammianus Marcellinus (ca. 330-400 n. Chr.) - Römischer Historiker; bedeutendster spätantiker Geschichtsschreiber. Autor der Res gestae, einer Mischung aus Biographie und Reichsgeschichte über die römischen Kaiser von der Zeit Ende 1. Jh. bis Ende 4. Jh. Nur noch die Bände 14 bis 31 sind erhalten. * Anderson, Alan Orr - schottischer Historiker (1879 bis 1958) ** Early Sources of Scottish History: AD 500-1286 (1922) ** Scottish Annals from English Chroniclers: AD 500–1286 (1908) * Ashe, Geoffrey Thomas Leslie (*1923) - britischer Kulturhistoriker und Lektor, spezialisiert auf König Arthur ** King Arthur's Avalon: The Story of Glastonbury (1957) ** The Discovery of King Arthur (1985) ** The Finger and the Moon (Novelle) ** Camelot and the Vision of Albion * Ashley, Michael - Autor ** The Pendragon Chronicles (1990) ** The Mammoth Book of British Kings and Queens (1999) ** A Brief History of British Kings and Queens (2002) ** The Mammoth Book of King Arthur: Reality and Legend, the Beginning and the End ** (A Brief History of) King Arthur (2010) * Asser (+ 909) - walisischer Mönch und Bischof in Sherborne. Lebte zur Zeit von Alfred dem Großen an dessen Hof und wurde dessen Biograph. ** The Life of King Alfred * Barlow, Frank - Historiker (1911-2009) ** The Feudal Kingdom of England (1955) ** The Life of King Edward Who Rests at Westminster (1962) ** Edward the Confessor (1970) ** The English Church 1066–1154 (1979) ** The Norman Conquest and Beyond (1983) ** William Rufus (1983) ** Thomas Becket (1986) ** The Godwins: The Rise and Fall of a Noble Dynasty (2002) * Baxter, Stephen - Autor ** Edward the Confessor and the Succession Question * Bernard, Dr. George W. - Britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf Heinrich VIII, die "Herrschaft" von Anne Boleyn und die englische Reformation ** The late medieval English church: vitality and vulnerability before the break with Rome (2012) ** Anne Boleyn: fatal attractions (2010) ** The king's reformation: Henry VIII and the remaking of the English Church (2005) ** Religion, politics and society in sixteenth-century England (2004) ** Authority and Consent in Tudor England: essays presented to C.S.L. Davies (2002) ** Edward VI - (1999) ** Reflecting on the King’s Reformation (2013) ** Religion, Politics, and Society in Sixteenth-Century England (2003) ** The tyranny of Henry VIII (2002) ** Vitality and vulnerability in the Late Medieval Church: pilgrimage on the eve of the break with Rome (1998) * Bertram, Charles (1723-1765) - Literaturfälscher ** De Situ Britanniae: The Description of Britain * Bolton, Timothy ** Ælfgifu of Northampton: Cnut the Great's other woman (2007) ** The Empire of Cnut the Great: Conquest and the Consolidation of Power in Northern Europe in the Early Eleventh Century (2009) ** Cnut the Great (2017) * Bosworth, George F. - (1882 bis 1962) amerikanischer Historiker und Autor ** Alfred the Great: His Life and Times ** Kent ** Essex Past and Present ** Middlesex ** Surrey ** Sussex ** A History of Walthamstow Charities 1487 - 1920 ** Kent Past and Present (1901) * Breeze, Andrew - Professor der Philologie (Sprachwissenschaft) ** 1997 Medieval Welsh Literature ** 2000 Celtic Voices, English Places: Studies of the Celtic Impact on Place-Names in England ** 2008 The Mary of the Celts ** 2009 The Origins of the "Four Branches of the Mabinogi" * Bremen, Adam von - (vor 1050-1081/85); Kleriker und Chronist aus Bremen * Bryce, Derek - Historiker, Professor für Kulturtheorie und Heritage Marketing an der Universität von Strathclyde ** Symbolism of the Celtic Cross (1995) ** The Mystical Way and the Arthurian Quest (1996) * Bush, Robin James Edwin - britischer Historiker (1943 bis 2010). Er gehörte zu den Historikern in der Serie Time Team. * Byrthferth - auch Byrthferth of Ramsey. englischer Priester und Mönch aus Ramsey Abbey in Huntingdonshire (970-1020). Autor vieler Heiligenbiographien und historischer Schriften. * Camden, William - englischer Antiquar, Historiker, Topograph und Wappenkundler. ** Britannia (1586) ** Reges, Reginae, Nobiles et alii in ecclesia collegati. (1600.) ** Annales Rerum Gestarum Angliae et Hiberniae Regnate Elizabetha. (1615) * Campbell, Ewan - schottischer Archäologe und Autor. Hauptgebiet Dal Riata. ** Saints and Sea-Kings: The First Kingdom of the Scots (1999) ** Excavations at Dunadd: An Early Dalriadic Capital (2000) ** A Crannog of the First Millennium AD: Excavations by Jack Scott at Loch Glashan, Argyll, 1960 (2005) ** Continental and Mediterranean Imports to Atlantic Britain and Ireland, AD 400-800 (2007) * Cassius Dio - Römischer Staatsmann und Historiker griechischen Ursprungs, lebte 155 bis 235 * Chadwick, Hector Munro (1870-1947) - englischer Historiker und Professor für Angelsachsen an der Universität von Cambridge ** Studies in Anglo-Saxon Institutions (1905) ** The Origin of the English Nation (1907) ** The Heroic Age (1912) ** The Study of Anglo-Saxon ** Early Scotland. The Picts the Scots & the Welsh of Southern Scotland (1949) * Charles-Edwards, Thomas Mowbray - Ehrenprofessor der Oxfors-Universität. Hauptfeld: Geschichte und Sprache von Wales und Irland ** The Date of the Four Branches of the Mabinogi (1971) ** Honour and Status in some Irish and Welsh Prose Tales (1978) ** The Authenticity of the Gododdin: An Historian's View (1978) ** The Welsh Laws (1989) ** Early Irish and Welsh Kinship (1993) ** The Welsh King and His Court (2002) ** Wales and the Britons 350–1064 (2012) * Chevalier, C. T. - unbekannt ** The Frankish Origin of the Hastings Tribe (1966) * Creighton, Dr. John - Archäologe und Historiker für die späte Eisenzeit und die Römische Frühgeschichte in Nordwesteuropa ** Roman Germany: Studies in Cultural Interaction (1999) ** Coins & Power in Late Iron Age Britain (2000) ** Celti: the archaeology of a Hispano-Roman Town in Baetica (2001) ** Britannia: the creation of a Roman Province (2005) ** Silchester: changing visions of a Roman Town (2016) * Cunliffe, Barry - britischer Archäologe. Unter anderem für die Ausgrabung des Römischen Palastes in Fishbourne verantwortlich. ** Excavations at Fishbourne. 1961–1969 (1971) ** Fishbourne. Rom in Britannien. (1971) ** Die Kelten und ihre Geschichte. (1980) ** Wessex to AD 1000. (1993) DEF * Davies, John Reuben - Professor für schottische und keltische Geschichte an der Universität Glasgow ** Wales and the West ** The Book of Llandaff in its early twelfth-century cambro-norman context ** The Execution of William Wallace: the earliest Account ** Aspects of Church Reform in Wales 1093-1223 * DeLisle, Leanda - Autorin historischer Bücher und Zeitschriften ** The White King, Charles I - Traitor, Murderer, Martyr ** Tudor - The Family Story ** The Sisters who would be Queen - The Tragedy of Mary, Katherine & Lady Jane Grey ** After Elizabeth - The Rise of James of Scotland * Denny, Joanna - Historikerin, spezialisiert auf den Hof von Heinrich VIII; Nachfahrin von Sir Anthony Denny ** Katherine Howard: A Tudor Conspiracy (2007) ** Anne Boleyn: A new life of England's tragic queen (2006) * Dio Cassius - Siehe Cassius Dio * Dowling, Maria - britische Historikerin (1955-2011) ** Humanism in the Age of Henry VIII ** Protestantism and the National Church in Sixteenth-Century England ** Fisher of Men: A Life of John Fisher, 1469-1535 (1999) * Durham, Symeon of - (+ nach 1129); englischer Chronist, Mönch in der Priorei Durham ** Historia regum Anglorum et Dacorum * Esmonde-Cleary, A. Simon - Professor für Römische Archäologie, Klassik Antike Geschichte. Universität von Birmingham ** The Roman West AD 200-500: an archaeological study ** Chedworth, life in a Roman villa ** The City in the Roman west c.250 BC – AD 250 ** Rome in the Pyrenees: Lugdunum and the Convenae from the first century B.C. to the seventh century A.D. * Eumenius - gallischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte 264 bis 312. ** In Praise of Later Roman Emperors. The Panegyrici Latini. * Field, Peter J. C. - Professor für Englisch ander University of Wales (Bangor), Artus-Gelehrter und Vizepräsident der International Arthurian Society * Fleuriot, Léon (1923-1987) - französischer Akademiker, spezialisiert auf keltische Sprachen, Historiker spezialisiert auf die gallo-römische Bretagne und das Frühmittelalter * Fordun, John of - (vor 1360 bis ca. 1384) Schottischer Chronist und Priester. ** Chronica Gentis Scotorum ** Gesta Annalia * Freeman, Edward Augustus - britischer Historiker (1823-1892). * Frere, Sheppard Sunderland - Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römische Provinzen ** Britannia. A history of Roman Britain (1967) ** Roman Britain from the Air. (1983) GHI * Gaimar, Geoffroy - anglo-normannischer Chronist, lebte um 1130 * Gibbon, Edward - britischer Historiker, Hauptgebiet Römisches Imperium ** The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire * Giles, John Allen - (1808-1884) britischer Historiker ** Angelsächsische Chronik - Übersetzung ** Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum - Übersetzung ** Historia Regum Britanniae - Übersetzung * Giraldus Cambrensis - siehe Gerald of Wales * Gover, J. E. B. - Mitglied der English Place-Name Society (1923 gegründet) * Greenway, Diana - (*1937) britische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf mittelalterliche Gesichte und Paläografie ** Chronicle of the Abbey of Bury St. Edmunds ** The History of the English People 1000-1154 ** Henry, Archdeacon of Huntingdon: Historia Anglorum The History of the English People * Halsall, Guy (*1964) - englischer Historiker des Frühmittelalterlichen Europa an der Universität von York. ** Worlds of Arthur: Facts and Fictions of the Dark Ages (2013) ** Barbarian Migrations and the Roman West, 376-568 (2007). ** Warfare and Society in the Barbarian West, 450-900 (2003). ** Early Medieval Cemeteries. An Introduction to Burial Archaeology in the Post-Roman West (1995). ** Artikel: The Viking presence in England? The burial evidence reconsidered''.' (2000) * Harbus, Antonia - Professorin für englische Geschichte in Sydney ** Cognitive Approaches to Old English Poetry, (2012) ** Miracles and the Miraculous in Medieval Germanic and Latin Literature (''2005) ** Verbal Encounters Anglo-Saxon and Old Norse studies for Roberta Frank, (2005) ** Helena of Britain in Medieval Legend (2002) ** The Life of the Mind in Old English Poetry (2002) ** Germanic Texts and Their Latin Models: Medieval Reconstructions, (2001) * Higham, Nickolas J. - Professor für Frühmittelalter an der Universität von Manchester. ** ''The Anglo-Saxon World ** King Arthur: Myth-Making and History ** The Death of Anglo-Saxon England ** An English Empire: Bede and the Early Anglo-Saxon Kings ** The Kingdom of Northumbria, A.D. 350-1100 ** Edward the Elder, 899-924 ** Rome, Britain and the Anglo Saxons ** Britons in Anglo-saxon England ** The English Conquest: Gildas and Britain in the Fifth Century ** The Norman Conquest * Howard, Ian ** Harthacnut: The Last Danish King of England (2008) * Hudson, William Henry - britischer Schriftsteller, Naturforscher, Ornithologe (1841-1922). ** Dead Man's Plack and An Old Thorn (1920) * Hughs, David ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 1 ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 2 ** Chronicle of the Kings and Queens of Britain * Hunt, Alice - Professorin für Englisch an der Universität von Southhampton; ihr Hauptfeld sind Literatur, Politik und Kultur des 16. und 17. Jh. ** The Drama of Coronation: Medieval Ceremonie in Early Modern England (2008) * Huntingdon, Henry of - (1088-1157) Erzdiakon von Huntingdon. Er wird als "der wichtigste anglo-normannische Historiker des sekulären Klerus" beschrieben. ** Historia Anglorum (1129) * Ives, Eric - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Letters & Accounts of William Brereton (1976) ** Faction in Tudor England (1979) ** Anne Boleyn (1986) ** The Life and Death of Anne Boleyn (2004) ** Henry VIII (2007) ** Lady Jane Grey: A Tudor Mystery (2009) ** The Reformation Experience: Living Through the Turbulent 16th Century (2012) JKL * Jones, Michael E. ** The Black Prince: England's Greatest Medieval Warrior ** The End of Roman Britain * Jordanes - römischgotischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte im frühen 6. Jh. (gestorben nach 552) * Jumièges, William of - (um 1000-1080) einer der frühsten Schreiber, die von der Normannischen Eroberung von England berichteten. ** Gesta normannorum Ducum * Keppie, Lawrence J. F. - schottischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf römische Militärgeschichte ** Scotland's Roman Remains ** Making of the Roman Army: From Republic to Empire ** Roman Distance Slabs from the Antonine Wall: A Brief Guide * Kirby, David Peter - Historiker, Autor ** Strathclyde and Cumbria: a survey of historical development to 1092 (1962) ** The Making of early England (1967) ** Vortigern (1968) ** ''Asser's 'Life of Alfred (1971) ** Northumbria in the Time of Wilfrid (1974) ** British Dynastic History in the pre-Viking period (1976) ** Hywel Dda: Anglophil? (1976) ** The Earliest English Kings (1991) ** History and tradition in Britain in the early Middle Ages (1996) * Koch, John T. - amerikanischer Akademiker, Historiker und Sprachwissenschaftler, spezialisiert auf keltische Studien, besonders in prähistorischer Zeit und dem frühen Mittelalter. ** An Atlas for Celtic Studies: Archaeology and Names in Ancient Europe and Early Medieval Ireland, Britain, and Brittany ''(2007) ** ''Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia (2006) ** The Inscriptions of Early Medieval Brittany ''(2000) * Lawrence, Edwin James - englischer Historiker und Schriftsteller ** ''Crimea 1854–56: The War With Russia from Contemporary Photographs (1981) ** The Savage Wars : British Campaigns in Africa 1870–1920 (1985) ** Mutiny: In the British and Commonwealth Forces, 1797–1956 (1987) ** Imperial Rearguard: The Last Wars of Empire (1988) ** The Rise and Fall of the British Empire (1994) ** Raj: The Making and Unmaking of British India (1997) ** Warrior Race: A History of the British at War (2001) ** The Middle Class (2006) ** Aristocrats: Power, Grace and Decadence – Britain's Great Ruling Classes from 1066 to the Present (2009) ** Churchill and Empire – A Portrait of an Imperialist (2014) ** Empires in the Sun: The Struggle for the Mastery of Africa (2016) * Laycock, Stuart - britischer Historiker und Autor, Hauptgebiet Römisches und nachrömisches Britannien ** All the Countries We've Ever Invaded: And the Few We Never Got Round To (2012) ** Britannia - The Failed State (2008) ** Warlords: The Struggle for Power in Post-Roman Britain ** UnRoman Britain * Lingard, John - britischer Historiker und Autor ** 1819 The History of England, From the First Invasion by the Romans to the Accession of Henry VIII * Lloyd, John Edward - walisischer Historiker (* 1861, + 1947) ** The Ancient Laws of Wales (1884) ** Ail Lyfr Hanes (Hanes Cymru o 400 Hyd 1066 O.C.) (1896) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest I (1911) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest II (1911) ** Owen Glendower: Owen Glyn Dŵr (1931) * Loyn, Henry Royston - britischer Historiker (1922-2000), spezialisiert auf die Geschichte des Angelsächsischen England. ** English Historical Review (Eine englischsprachige Zeitschrift zur Geschichtswissenschaft, wird seit 1886 herausgegeben.) *** 1953. "The term ealdorman in the translations prepared at the time of King Alfred." *** 1955. "Gesiths and thegns in Anglo-Saxon England from the 7th to the 10th century." ** History *** 1955. "The imperial style of the 10th century Anglo-Saxon kings." *** 1957. "The king and the structure of society in late Anglo-Saxon England." *** 1979. "Anglo-Saxon England. Reflections and insights." *** 1980. "The Norman conquest of the English language." ** 1961. "The origin and early development of the Saxon borough, with special reference to Cricklade." Wiltshire Archaeological and Natural History Magazine ** 1961. "Boroughs and Mints AD 900–1066." ** 1962. Anglo-Saxon England and the Norman Conquest ** 1963. The Making of the English Nation. From the Anglo-Saxons to Edward I. ** 1965. The Norman Conquest. ** 1966. Norman Britain. ** 1966. Harold, son of Godwin. ** 1967. Alfred the Great. ** 1971. A Wulfstan Manuscript. ** 1971. "Towns in late Anglo-Saxon England: the evidence and some possible lines of enquiry." ** 1974. "Kinship in Anglo-Saxon England." ** 1974. British Government and Administration. Studies presented to S. B. Chrimes. *** 1974. "The Hundred in England in the Tenth and Early Eleventh Centuries." ** 1975. "Church and state in England in the tenth and eleventh centuries." ** 1976. The Vikings in Wales ** 1977. The Vikings in Britain. ** 1978. "Domesday Book." Proceedings of the Battle Conference on Anglo-Norman Studies ** 1980–1. "Wales and England in the tenth century: the context of the Æthelstan charters." Welsh History Review 10 ** 1984. The Governance of Anglo-Saxon England, 500–1087 ** 1984. "The conversion of the English to Christianity: some comments on the Celtic contribution." ** 1986. "Progress in Anglo-Saxon monetary history." ** 1987. "The beyond of Domesday Book." ** 1987. "William's bishops: some further thoughts." Anglo-Norman Studies ** 1987. "A general introduction to Domesday Book." ** 1989. "Rayleigh in Essex: its implications for the Norman settlement." ** 1990. "Epic and Romance." England in the twelfth century. ** 1990. "1066: should we have celebrated?" Historical Research 63 (1990): 119–27. ** 1991. "Bede's kings. A comment on the attitude of Bede to the nature of secular kingship." In Eternal values in medieval life ** 1992. Society and peoples. Studies in the history of England and Wales, c.600–1200. ** 1992. "Kings, gesiths and thegns." In The age of Sutton Hoo: the seventh century in North-Western Europe ** 1992. "De iure domini regis: a comment on royal authority in eleventh-century England." In England in the eleventh century. ** 1994. "From witenagemot to concilium: the antecedents of the House of Lords." In The House of Lords: a thousand years of British tradition ** 1994. "Abbots of English monasteries in the period following the Norman conquest." In England and Normandy in the Middle Ages ** 1995. The church and the law in Anglo-Saxon England ** 2000. The English Church, 940–1154. Series The Medieval World. ** 2007. "Anglo-Saxon England." In A century of British medieval studies MNO * McDermott, William C. - Historiker * McQuarrie, Alan - Professor an der Universität von Glasgow ** Medieval Scotland: Crown, Lordship and Community (1993) * Maddicott, John - englischer Historiker und Autor. ** Thomas of Lancaster, 1307-22 (1970) ** The English Peasantry and the Demands of the Crown, 1294-1341 (1975) ** Trade, Industry and the Wealth of King Alfred (1989) ** Simon de Montfort (1994) ** An Infinite Multitude of Nobles: Quality, Quantity and Politics in the Pre-Reform Parliaments of Henry III (1999) ** Power and prosperity in the Age of Bede and Beowulf (2002) ** The Origins of the English Parliament, 924-1327 (2010) * Map, Walter - englischer Schriftsteller walisischer Herkunft (1140-1208/10) * Marren, Peter ** 1066 - The Battles of York, Stamford Bridge and Hastings (2004) * Mattingly, David - Archäologe, Historiker, Hauptgebiet Römische Welt ** Imperialism, Power and Identity: Experiencing the Roman Empire. (2010). ** The Cambridge Dictionary of Classical Civilization ''(2006) ** ''Economies beyond Agriculture in the Classical World (2001) * Mills, Jon - Sprachforscher an der Universität von Kent ** Genocide and Ethnocide: The Suppression of the Cornish Language (2010) * Moffat, Alistair - Schrifsteller und Journalist, früher Rector der Universität von St. Andrews ** Scotland – A History From Earliest Times (2018) * Mommsen, Wolfgang Justin - deutscher Historiker (1930-2004) * Morgan, Richard Williams - walisischer Priester und Autor ** 1856, North Wales or Venedotia ** 1857, The British Kymry or Britons of Cambria * Morganwg, Iolo - Edward Williams (1747-1826), walisischer Antiquar, Poet, Literaturfälscher. Wurde zu seinen Lebzeiten als Experte für mittelalterliche walisische Literatur angesehen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er viele seiner Manuskripte gefälscht hatte. * Morris, John Robert - englischer Historiker (1913 bis 1977), spezialisiert auf das Römische Imperium und das Sub-römische Britannien. ** The Age of Arthur (1973) ** Londinium: London in the Roman Empire (1982) * Morris-Jones, Sir John - (1864-1929) Walisischer Gelehrter und Poet der walisischen Sprache * Myres, John Nowell Linton - 1902-1989, Britischer Archäologe und Führender Bibliothekar in der Bodleian Library in Oxford 1948-1956 ** 1936 - The English Settlements * Nedelec, Louis ** History of the Early Cambro-British Christians (1879) * Oliver, George - englischer Priester und Historiker (1781 bis 1861) * Oppenheimer, Stephen - britischer Arzt und Honorarprofessor in Liverpool, Seine Bücher beschäftigen sich mit menschlicher Frühgeschichte ** The Origins of the British - A Genetic Detective Story. 2006 * Orosius (385-418) - spanischer Historiker und christlicher Theologe PQR * Phillimore, Egerton - britischer Antiquar für walisische Literatur und Geschichte (* 1856, + 1937) * Ptolemäus, Claudius - griechischer Mathematiker, Geograph, Astronom, Astrologe, Musiktheoretiker und Philosoph. ** Geographia * Ramsey, Byrthferth of - siehe Byrthferth * Reece, Richard - Institute of Archaeology, London ** The Later Roman Empire ** Coinage of Roman Britain * Reno, Frank D. - moderner Artus-Gelehrter, dessen Theorien für zweifelhaft gehalten werden und größtenteils nicht von anderen Gelehrten akzeptiert werden. ** 2011 Arthurian Figures of History and Legend ** 1996 The Historic King Arthur ** 2000 Historic Figures of the Arthurian Era * Rhoscomyl, Owen - siehe Vaughan, Arthur Owen * Rhys, John - Walisischer Gelehrter, Hauptgebiet Kelten (1984 bis 1915) ** Lectures on Welsh Philology (1877) ** Celtic Britain (1882) ** Lectures on the Origin and Growth of Religion as Illustrated by Celtic Heathendom (1888) ** Studies in the Arthurian Legend (1891) ** Celtic Folklore, Welsh and Manx (1901) ** The Welsh People (1900) * Roy, William - Schottischer Militäringenieur, Gutachter und Antiquar (1726 bis 1790) * Russel, Miles - britischer Archäologe, Hauptgebiet prähistorische und römische Zeit. Bekannt durch seine Auftritte in Time Team. ** Prehistoric Sussex (2002) ** Monuments of the British Neolithic: the Roots of Architecture (2003) ** Rough Quarries Rocks and Hills: The Neolithic Flint Mines of Sussex (2004) ** Roman Sussex (Tempus, 2006)7 ** Bloodline: The Celtic Kings of Roman Britain (Amberley, 2010) ** UnRoman Britain: Exposing the Great Myth of Britannia (2011; with Stuart Laycock) ** Arthur and the Kings of Britain (2017) ** Hillforts and the Durotriges: a Geophysical Survey of Iron Age Dorset (2017) ST * Salway, Peter - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert aufs Römische Britannien. ** The frontier people of Roman Britain. (1965) ** Roman archaeology and art: essays and studies (1969) ** Roman Britain.(1982) ** The Oxford illustrated history of Roman Britain. (1993) ** Roman Britain: a very short introduction (2000) ** The Roman era: the British Isles, 55 BC-AD 410. (2002) * Sawyer, Peter Hayes (1928-2018) - Britischer Historiker, Spezialisiert auf das Mittelalterliche England und die Wikingerüberfälle, bekannt für seinen kommentierten Katalog von Angelsächsischen Urkunden, die nach seinem System heute nummeriert sind. ** The age of the vikings (1962) ** Anglo-saxon charters : an annotated list and bibliography (1968) ** From Roman Britain to Norman England (1978) ** The Oxford illustrated history of the Vikings (1997) ** Anglo-Saxon Lincolnshire (1998) ** The Wealth of Anglo-Saxon England (2013) * Scarisbrick, J. J. - Professor, britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Henry VIII, 1968 * Schofield, John - Biograph von Thomas Cromwell, Abschluss in Reformationsgeschichte ** The Rise and Fall of Thomas Cromwell ** Cromwell to Cromwell: Reformation to Civil War (2011) ** Philip Melanchthon and the English Reformation ** Martin Luther: A Concise History of his Life & Works * Skene, William Forbes - Schottischer Historiker und Antiquar (1809-1892) ** Celtic Scotland, a History of Ancient Alban (3 vols., Edinburgh, 1876–1880) ** Chronica gentis Scotorum 1871–1872) ** Four Ancient Books of Wales (1868) ** Chronicles of the Picts and Scots (1867) ** Vita S. Columbae (1874) ** Essay on the Coronation Stone of Scone (1869) ** Memorials of the Family of Skene of Skene (1887) * Smyth, Alfred P. - irischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf das Mittelalter der Britischen Inseln. ** Scandinavian Kings in the British Isles, (1977) ** Warlords and Holy Men: Scotland AD 80-1000, (1984) ** Scandinavian York and Dublin: The history and archaeology of two related Viking kingdoms, (1987) ** A Biographical Dictionary of Dark Age Britain: England, Scotland and Wales c. 500 – c. 1050, (1991) ** King Alfred the Great, (1995) * Snyder, Christopher Allen - Professor für Europäische Geschichte, Ph. D. in Mittelalterlicher Geschichte ** An Age of Tyrants: Britain and the Britons, A.D. 400–600 ** The World of King Arthur ** The Britons (The Peoples of Europe) ** Early Peoples of Britain and Ireland: An Encyclopedia * Starkey, David - britischer Historiker und Autor (*1945) ** 1985: This Land of England ** 1986: The Reign of Henry VIII: Personalities and Politics ** 1986: Revolution Reassessed: Revisions in the History of Tudor Government and Administration ** 1987: The English Court from the Wars of the Roses to the Civil War ** 1990: Rivals in Power: the Lives and Letters of the Great Tudor Dynasties ** 1991: Henry VIII: A European Court in England ** 1998: The Inventory of Henry VIII: The Transcript ** 2000: Elizabeth: Apprenticeship ** 2000: The Stuart Courts - Foreword ** 2002: The Inventory of Henry VIII: Essays and Illustrations ** 2003: The Six Wives: The Queens of Henry VIII ** 2003: Elizabeth I: The Exhibition Catalogue ** 2004: The Books of King Henry VIII and His Wives - Introduction and Preface ** 2004: The Monarchy of England: The Beginnings ** 2006: Monarchy: From the Middle Ages to Modernity ** 2007: Making History: Antiquaries in Britain, 1707-2007 - Introduction ** 2008: Henry: Virtuous Prince ** 2009: Introduction to Henry VIII; Man & Monarch ** 2010: Crown and Country * Stenton, Frank Merry - britischer Mittelalterhistoriker (1880-1967). ** 1961: The First Century of English Feudalism, 1066–1166 ** 1943: Anglo-Saxon England, Oxford History of England ** 1908: William the Conqueror and the rule of the Normans ** 1910: Types of manorial structure in the northern Danelaw ** 1926: The free peasantry of the northern Danelaw ** 1957: The Bayeux tapestry; a comprehensive survey * Stephens, Thomas - (1821-1875) Walisischer Apotheker, Historiker und Kritiker. ** The Literature of the Kymry (1849) ** The History of Trial by Jury in Wales ** Werk über das Leben von Aneirin ** Englische Übersetzung des Y Gododdin * Strabo - antiker griechischer Geschichtsschreiber und Geograph. (63 v. Chr. bis 23 n. Chr.) * Strickland, Agnes - englische Chronistin und Poetin (1796-1874) ** Historical Tales of Illustrious British Children, (1833) ** Pilgrims of Walsingham ''(1835) ** ''Tales and Stories from History (1836) ** Historic Scenes and Poetic Fancies (1850) ** Lives of the Queens of England from the Norman Conquest (1867) ** Letters of Mary, Queen of Scots (1842–43) ** Lives of the Queens of Scotland and English Princesses Connected with the Royal Succession of Great Britain (1850–59) ** Lives of the Bachelor Kings of England (1861) (Biographien von Wilhelm II Rufus, Edward V, Edward VI) ** Lives of the Seven Bishops Committed to the Tower in 1688 (1866) ** Lives of the Tudor Princesses, Including Lady Jane Gray and Her Sisters,(1868) ** Lives of the Last Four Princesses of the Royal House of Stuart (1872) * Sueton(ius) - Gaius Suetonius Tranquilius - römischer Schriftsteller, lebte um 70 bis 122 n. Chr. ** De vita Caesarum libri VIII = Acht Bücher über das Leben der Kaiser * Sykes, Bryan - britischer Professor für Humangenetik an der Universität Oxford ** Blood of the Isles: Exploring the Genetic Roots of Our Tribal History (2005) * Syme, Ronald (1903-1989) - neuseeländischer Historiker, Wird weltweit als der größte Historiker des 20. Jh. über das Antike Rom angesehen. * Tacitus, Publius Cornelius - römischer Historiker und Senator, lebte um 58 bis 120 n. Chr. ** Agricola ** Germania ** Historiae ** Annales * Todd, Malcolm - britischer Historiker und Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römisches Reich und Westeuropa ** Everyday Life of the Barbarians (1972) ** The Northern Barbarians (1975) ** Roman Britain (1985) * Turner, Sharon - englischer Historiker (*1768, +1847) ** History of the Anglo-Saxons (1799) UVW * Vaughan, Arthur Owen - englischer Schriftsteller, walisischer Nationalist. (1863-1919) ** Flame-Bearers of Welsh History: Being the outline of the Sons of Cunedda (1905) ** Isle Raven (1908) ** The Matter of Wales (1913) * Venning, Timothy ** The Kings & Queens of Scotland ** The Kings & Queens of Anglo-Saxon England ** Cromwellian Foreign Policy ** The Kings & Queens of Wales ** The Wars of the Roses ** The Anglo Saxon Age ** Lords of the Isles * Wales, Gerald of (1146-1223) - Erzdiakon von Brecon und Historiker. * Warnicke, Retha M. - amerikanische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. am besten bekannt für ihre kontroversen Theorien über Heinrich VIII's zweite Frau Anne Boleyn ** The Rise and Fall of Anne Boleyn: Family politics at the court of Henry VIII (1989) ** The Marrying of Anne of Cleves: Royal Protocol in Tudor England (2002) ** Mary, Queen of Scots (2006) ** Wicked Women of Tudor England: Queens, Aristocrats, and Commoners (2012) ** Elizabeth of York and Her Six Daughters-in-Law: Fashioning Tudor Queenship, 1485–1547 (2017) * Wendover, Roger of - englischer Mönch und Chronist (+1236) ** Flores Histoarium - Chronik, die versucht, die Ereignisse von der Erschaffung der Welt bis 1234 darzustellen * Wheeler, Robert Eric Mortimer - britischer Archäologe (1890-1976) ** Segontium and the Roman Occupation of Wales (1923) ** Prehistoric and Roman Wales (1925) ** The Roman Fort Near Brecon (1926) ** London and the Vikings (1927) ** London in Roman Times (1930) ** London and the Saxons (1935) ** Verulamium: A Belgic and Two Roman Cities (1936) * Williams, Edward - siehe Iolo Morganwg * Wiliams, Taliesin - Walisischer Poet und Autor, Sohn von Iolo Morganwg. * Weir, Alison - britische Historikerin und Schriftstellerin * Woolf, Alex - britischer Historiker, Hauptgebiet Geschichte der Britischen Inseln und Skandinaviens im frühen Mittelalter ** From Pictland to Alba: Scotland, 789 to 1070, (2007) ** Landscape and Environment in Dark Age Scotland, (2006) * Worcester, John of - englischer Mönch und Chronist ** Chronicon ex chronicis * Worcester, Florence of - (+ 1118) auch bekannt als Florentius; englischer Mönch und Chronist in Worcester ** Chronicon ex chronicis Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Historiker und Biographen